Stallion
El Stallion es un automóvil estilo Muscle Car que ha aparecido en todas las entregas de la saga GTA exceptuando el GTA 2, GTA London y el GTA A, aunque en esta última aparece el Diablo Stallion. También aparece en GTA V, pero sólo para las versiones de PS4, Xbox One y PC. El Stallion está fabricado por diferentes empresas en cada entrega del Universo HD: *En GTA IV y GTA: CW (sólo en la versión de PSP y iOS) es fabricado por Classique. *En GTA: CW (sólo para la DS) es fabricado por Vapid. *En GTA V es fabricado por Declasse, aunque lleva aún los emblemas de Classique. Características El Stallion es un Muscle car de 2 puertas con capacidad para 2 personas. No es el vehículo más veloz que podamos encontrar, pero a pesar de ello no carece de una velocidad aceptable. Así mismo, su aceleración también satisface a los conductores más exigentes y es un coche que apasionará sin duda a los amantes de los muscle cars. Sin embargo, su talón de Aquiles ha sido y será su desmesurada potencia, que junto a su tracción trasera provoca que sea uno de los vehículos más difíciles de conducir a altas velocidades y en giros cerrados, sobre todo para conductores novatos, y en los primeros GTA de la 3ª generación. El Stallion tiene dos versiones, una con techo, y otra sin techo, pero su carrocería es siempre la misma (a excepción del techo, claro). En las diferentes versiones de los juegos de la saga Grand Theft Auto hemos visto como el Stallion ha venido mejorando su apariencia. A continuación las características del Stallion en los juegos de la saga GTA. Grand Theft Auto En Grand Theft Auto es parecido al Stallion de la Tercera generación. No es tan redondeado sino cuadrado, y además solo aparece con techo. En lo que es parecido es que es un coche de 2 puertas y tiene las mismas tomas de aire, no se sabe mucho más. Archivo:GTAstallion.jpg|Un Stallion en Grand Theft Auto. Grand Theft Auto III En el Grand Theft Auto III, el Stallion posee capota, habitualmente vinilico, distinto al de la carrocería. Su velocidad es lenta pero se logra obtener una velocidad considerable, aunque lamentablemente es muy difícil de conducir en dicha velocidad. Se caracteriza por ser un auto resbaladizo en el cual, si das muy larga la vuelta, el auto se deslizará y provocará que lo dañes. En este juego existe una variante, el Diablo Stallion, vehículo utilizado por los Diablos. Su versión Beta no era muy diferente a la final, lo único que cambiaban eran las llantas, ya que eran las mismas que tenían todos los modelos beta de esta entrega y que poseía una amplia gama de colores, teniendo colores más llamativos como el amarillo. Archivo:Stallion sin capota GTA 3.jpg|Un Stallion sin capota, en Grand Theft Auto III. Archivo:Stallion con capota GTA 3.jpg|Un Stallion con capota, en Grand Theft Auto III. StallionGTA3atras.jpg|Parte trasera del Stallion de GTA III. Stallion-beta gtaiii.png|Un Stallion Beta en Grand Theft Auto III. BETAStallionIII.jpg|Parte posterior Beta del Stallion. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City En el Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, su apariencia y uso son muy similares a las de Grand Theft Auto III. Tiene ligeros cambios tales como que ahora posee colores más oscuros y que el adorno del maletero que estaba en el centro en el GTA III ahora está a la izquierda. Este vehículo es requerido en la primera lista de Sunshine Autos. Su rendimiento sigue siendo el mismo al de la entrega anterior, es decir, buena velocidad pero un manejo muy complcado. Archivo:StallionVC.JPG|Un Stallion sin capota en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Archivo:Stallion con capota GTA VC.jpg|Un Stallion con techo vinilico en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. StallionVCatras.jpg|Parte posterior del Stallion de VC. Grand Theft Auto Advance En esta entrega no aparece el Stallion, sinembargo aparece su variante de banda, el Diablo, por lo que se puede tener un cierto conocimiento sobre el diseño del vehículo en esta entrega. Debido a la vista cenital, no se aprecia mucho los detalles, pero se puede ver que su diseño es más redondo que el modelo de GTA 1. Su luna trasera también es más grande y posee un alerón. Debido a la calidad gráfica no posee vinilos. Sus prestaciones son similares al Diablo de GTA III. Diablo_gtaa.jpg|Un Diablo en GTA A. Diablo-artwork_gtaa.png|Artwork de un Diablo. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas el Stallion se renueva con dos tipos de carrocería y tres versiones: la descapotable y la coupé (con techo duro). El descapotable puede llevar o no el techo vinilico, como el modelo de entregas anteriores, siendo ésta de color negro u oscuro en general; el coupé es de un sólo color. Además, las llantas cambian, adquiriendo así un nuevo diseño. Esteticamente solo cambian los faros traseros a unos más grandes y el coche posee más cromados al rededor de su carrocería. Sus tres versiones pueden ser modificadas en TransFender. Archivo:Stallion coupé GTA SA.jpg|Un Stallion coupé en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Stallion SA.JPG|Un Stallion sin capota en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Archivo:Stallion con capota GTA SA.jpg|Un Stallion con techo vinilico en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. StallionSAatras.jpg|Stallion de SA, visto por detrás. Archivo:StalliontuningSA.jpg|Un Stallion cabrio modificado en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories En el Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, el Stallion ha mejorado notablemente ya que su apariencia es mucho mas detallada, los podemos encontrar en gran variedad de colores y su pintura es mucho mas brillante que la de los anteriores juegos. Su velocidad ha mejorado, es un poco mas veloz y el defecto del Grand Theft Auto III se olvida ya que no es resbaladizo, al contrario, en GTA: LCS es uno de los autos que mejor se controlan. Aquí también aparece el Diablo Stallion, variante utilizada por los Diablos ya aparecida en GTA III. Archivo:Stallion_LCS.jpg|Un Stallion convertible en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Archivo:Stalion_con_capota_LCS.jpg|Un Stallion con techo vinilico en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. StallionLCSatras.jpg|Parte trasera del Stallion en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories En el GTA: VCS es igual al del GTA: VC, pero, al igual que en GTA: LCS, su apariencia es mas detallada y es más frecuente encontrarlos sin el techo retráctil. En los lados de las puertas existe un detalle de suciedad, el cual lo hace ver mas real. Este vehículo es solicitado en la primera lista del depósito de incautaciones. Su prestaciones son parecidas a su entrega anterior, pero su manejo se ha visto empeorado, aunque sigue siendo mejor que en GTA III y GTA: VC. Esteticamente sólo cambia el techo retráctil, siendo en esta entrega la única vez que se verá siempre del mismo color. Archivo:Stalion_sincapota_VCS.jpg|Un Stallion sin techo vinilico en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Archivo:Stallion VCS.JPG|Un Stallion con techo vinilico Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. StallionVCSatras.jpg|Vista posterior de un Stallion de VCS. Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City En Grand Theft Auto IV su estilo cambia un poco, pero es parecido a todos los demás. Es más ancho y sobre todo más realista. Los retrovisores son diferentes, siendo en este caso circulares y situados a los costados del capó, en lugar de rectangulares y en la puerta. En su parte trasera se puede leer la palabra "STALLION", lo que permite su fácil identificación. Aún conserva los rasgos que caracterizan a este veterano vehículo: el radiador frontal amplio, rectangular y dividido en dos, los faros delanteros redondos, las tomas de aire en el capó y las luces traseras. Además, y al igual que en GTA: SA, hay dos versiones y tres modelos del coche: la descapotable (que puede aparecer con o sin el techo vinílico) y la coupé (con techo rígido y color carrocería). En GTA IV, luego de recoger los 30 autos para Stevie, Niko puede comprar uno por $2.200. Este coche fue uno de los primeros a darse a conocer del juego, apareciendo por primera vez en el tráiler Looking for that Special Someone. Archivo:Stallion GTA IV.png|Un Stallion sin techo vinilico en Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Stallion detrás GTA IV.png|Parte posterior de un Stallion sin techo vinilico en Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Stallion techo lona GTA IV.png|Un Stallion con techo vinilico en Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:Stallion coupé GTA IV.png|Un Stallion coupé en Grand Theft Auto IV. Archivo:StallionMotorIV.png|El motor del Stallion. Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Aparecen dos versiones del coche según la plataforma: *En la versión para PSP el Stallion posee el mismo diseño que el de GTA IV. *En la versión para DS cambia el aspecto un poco siendo más alargado, como se ve en el Papercraft y , además, es fabricado por Vapid en lugar de Classique. En ambas platafromas el Stallion siempre vendrá en versión cupé. En cuanto a las características técnicas, el Stallion se caracteriza por tener un manejo muy complicado, como en GTA III y GTA: VC, equiparable al Dukes de la misma entrega. Su velocidad se mantiene inalterable y su resistencia ha bajado un poco. Archivo:Stallion-psp_gtacw.png|Un Stallion en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars (PSP). Stallion2-psp_gtacw.jpg|Parte posterior de un Stallion (PSP). Archivo:Stallion CW.PNG|Un Stallion en Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Archivo:PapercraftstalionCW.jpg|Papercraft del Stallion en Chinatown Wars. Stallion-papercraft2_gtacw.png|Parte posterior de un Papercraft. Grand Theft Auto V El Stallion regresa en las versiones de PS4, PC y Xbox One. Su diseño sigue siendo el mismo al visto en GTA IV, viniendo también con dos carrocerías, Coupé y Convertible. Ahora será fabricado por Declasse en lugar de por Classique. Cuando se complete la Competición de coches de serie, se desbloqueará una decoración exclusiva con patrocinadores como Burger Shot, Xero Gas o Declasse. StallionGTAVfrente.jpg|Un Stallion coupé. Archivo:StallionGTAVatras.jpg|Parte trasera del Stallion. StallionCabrioGTAVfrente.jpg|Un Stallion convertible en GTA V. StallionCabrioGTAVatras.jpg|Parte trasera del Stallion descapotable. Stallion-tunning_gtav.png|Un Stallion Convertible modificado con neón. Archivo:StallionInteriorGTAV.jpg|El interior del Stallion. Variantes *El Diablo Stallion (o Diablo) es una variante del Stallion utilizado por Los Diablos que aparece en GTA III, GTA A y GTA: LCS. Esta variante se basa en la versión cupé del coche y posee llamaradas en los laterales y un turbocargador en el capó. Diablo_Stallion_III.png|Un Diablo Stallion, en Grand Theft Auto III. DiabloStallionLCSatras.jpg|Parte posterior de un Diablo Stallion en Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Diablo_gtaa.jpg|Vista cenital de un Diablo en GTA A. *En GTA: LCS hay tres Stallion con colores únicos que aparecen en las misiones Grease Sucho y Love & Bullets. En la primera misión lo usan los competidores de la carrera en el cual aparece Dan Sucho con una Thunder-Rodd. Mientras que en la otra misión hay dos uno siendo usado por un peatón mientras se va huyendo del ataque de los Forelli a Donald Love, y el otro que esta abajo del 8-Ball no tiene un color especial y solo viene en cualquier capa de pintura dependiendo los intentos de la misión. Normalmente suelen hayarse con o sin techo. En especial, el de color blanco es el unico que su techo tiene un color gris oscuro a diferencia de los demas. Stallion_RojoNaranja_LCS.png|El Stallion rojo con techo marrón de Grease Sucho. Stallion_Blanco_LCS.png|El Stallion Blanco descapotable en Grease Sucho. StallionBlanco2LCS.jpg|Otro Stallion Blanco con techo gris oscuro Archivo:StallionrojoLCS.png|El Stallion rojo con techo azul medianoche en Love & Bullets. *En GTA: VCS aparecen tres Stallions de color negro único que aparecen en la misión En el punto de mira. Lo utilizan los hombres de Jerry Martínez para atacar a Phil Cassidy y Vic Vance. Stallion-negro_gtavcs.jpg|Un Stallion negro único. *En GTA IV durante la misión Escuela of the Streets de Manny Escuela aparece un Stallion rojo intenso o negro que puede venir con el techo convertible de color azul (A veces aparece en un color negro normal). Normalmente los Stallion son de colores comunes. Stallion-escuela_gtaiv.png|Ejemplo de un Stallion de la misión. *En GTA: TLAD al final de la misión Off Route hay un Stallion completamente manejable el cual aparece con colores comunes, pero posee más brillo que los Stallion estándares. Stallion-offrute1_gtatlad.png|Ejemplo de un Stallion de la misión. *En GTA Online hay una variante de carreras que se consigue al completar la Competición de coches de serie con decoración exclusiva con patrocinadores como Burger Shot, Xero Gas o Declasse. StallionCarrerasGTAVfrente.jpg|Un Stallion de competición. StallionCarrerasGTAVatras.jpg|Parte trasera del Stallion de competición StallionGTAV.jpg|Un Stallion de competición, detrás del Gauntlet. Misiones en las que aparece GTA 1 *Se tiene que robar un Stallion durante la misión Stallion. III *No pegues a mi zorra. *Su amante (misión secundaria) *Disturbio de diferentes niveles (secundaria). *Requerido en el garaje de Costa de Vale VC *Borrar (lo usa Lance Vance). *Conocircuito (secundaria). *Es requerido en la primera lista de Sunshine Autos. SA *Wu Zi Mu (misión)/Badlands A *Pizarrón de importación y exportación. LCS *Grease Sucho *Frighteners - lo usa un huelguista sindical, viene con una pistola o puños. *Love & Bullets *Vendedor de autos - en el viaje agitado VCS *En el punto de mira *Misiones del negocio Drogas (opcional) (secundaria). IV *Primer encuentro con Jeff. *Escuela of the Streets. TLAD *Off Route. V *Competición de coches de serie (secundaria). Localizaciones GTA 1 *Únicamente se puede encontrar en Liberty City. GTA III *En uno de los pisos en el aparcamiento de Newport *En Hepburn Heights, cerca de la furgoneta de Toyz *En la sucursal de AM Petroleum Company que está al frente del garaje de Joey Leone. *En el estacionamiento del Hospital General Carson. *En el aparcamiento del Francis International Airport. GTA: VC *En el aparcamiento de Ocean Beach, cerca del hotel Ocean View. Cuando te subas en el Stallion, comienza la misión Cone Crazy. *Circulando por Little Havana y sus alrededores. *Circulando en Downtown. GTA: SA *Circulando en territorio de los San Fierro Rifa (Doherty, García y Battery Point). *Rara vez en Ganton. *Frente al Supa Save de Juniper Hill (solo para la exportación de Easter Basin). *Disponible los días miércoles en Easter Basin, luego de completar la 2º lista por $15,200. GTA: LCS *Junto al palacio de justicia en Belleville Park, Staunton Island. *En el estacionamiento de Francis International Airport. *Es un vehículo muy común en toda la ciudad. GTA: VCS *Aparcado frente a todos los negocios de drogas del imperio de Victor Vance. *Aparcado en Ocean Beach, delante de un Blista Compact. GTA IV *Circulando en Northwood, Algonquin. *Circulando en Chinatown, Algonquin *Circulando en Alderney City, Tudor y Acter, Alderney *Circulando en Chase Point y Bohan. *Circulando en Playa de Hove, Broker. *Circulando en BOABO, Broker. *Al finalizar la misión Off Route del GTA: TLAD habrá un Stallion completamente manejable. *En el modo multijugador, es muy fácil encontrarlo. GTA V *Siempre aparece entre el tráfico. GTA Online *Se puede adquirir en Southernsanandreassuperautos.com por $71,000. Propietarios notables *Marty Chonks posee uno durante la misión Her Lover. *Lance Vance posee un Stallion de color azul durante la misión Borrar. *Un Huelguista usa uno durante la misión Frighteners. *Victor Vance si compra el negocio de drogas. *Jeff posee un Stallion durante su primer encuentro. Stallion-LV-borrar_gtavc.png|El Stallion de Lance Vance. Stallion-jeff_gtaiv.png|El Stallion de Jeff. Otras apariciones Aunque es un vehículo original de la saga Grand Theft Auto, el Stallion aparece en otros juegos de Rockstar: Manhunt El Stallion aparece en Manhunt como uno de los muchos vehículos destrozados que se pueden encontrar por Carcer City. Su aspecto es, en principio, exactamente igual al de GTA III y GTA: VC, salvo por las ruedas. Curiosamente se aprecia que el techo convertible está también oxidado. Stallion2 manhunt.jpg|Un Stallion abandonado y totalmente oxidado. Stallion_manhunt.png|Otra vista Stallion totalmente oxidado en Manhunt. Canis Canem Edit/Bully: Scholarshiop Edition Durante la clase de taller, aparece un Stallion modificado. Se trata de un Stallion y no de un Diablo Stallion por diversos motivos. El Primero es que pese a que tiene llamas no corresponden al patrón visto en la variante de banda. El siguiente es porque es un Stallion convertible y el Diablo se basa en un Stallion cupé. Otro motivo es que posee matrícula de Vice City, donde no aparece el Diablo Stallion. Y por último, no posee un turbocargador en el motor, el Diablo sí. Diablo Stallion Bully.png|El Stallion de Bully. The Warriors Un vehículo parecido al Stallion puede ser encontrado por las calles en este juego. Stallion_warriors.jpg|El Stallion de The Warriors. Curiosidades Global *En inglés, Mustang significa los caballos traídos a América por los españoles y Stallion se refiere al caballo que aún no ha sido castrado. *Podria decirse qué el Stallion es el coche más histórico de Rockstar Games, ya que apareció en la mayoría de las sagas del GTA exceptuando GTA 2, GTA: London 1961, GTA: London 1969 y GTA A (Aunque en esta última aparece el Diablo Stallion) y en varios juegos de Rockstar Games, como por ejemplo: en Canis Canem Edit, The Warriors y Manhunt. *El Stallion es, seguido del Stinger, el vehículo más clásico de la Saga GTA. *Es uno de los pocos autos de la saga que apenas cambio a lo largo de las generaciones. *Sus estaciones por defecto son: **GTA 1: The Fix FM. **GTA: SA: K-DST. **GTA IV y GTA: EFLC: Liberty Rock Radio. **GTA: CW: Anvil. **GTA V: Worldwide FM. Tercer universo *Si activas el truco de todos los coches negros en GTA: VC o GTA: LCS y pintas un Stallion parecerá que sea la variante cupé debido al que el color del techo también cambia a negro. *Pese a que el Diablo Stallion aparece en GTA A (bajo el nombre de Diablo), el Stallion no aparece en la entrega. *En la version de PC de GTA III y GTA: VC si se presiona F1 (volver a jugar) es posible cambiarle el techo al auto. *En GTA: VCS, este auto es conducido por Ladrones, y en muchos casos robados por ellos. *El Bullion probablemente iba a ser la contraparte deportiva de este vehículo. Universo HD *En el apartado de GTA: CW en el Rockstar Games Social Club te puedes descarga el Papercraft del Stallion, lo curioso es que posee el logo de Vapid en el frontal en vez del de Classique. *Por alguna estraña razón, en GTA V el Stallion es fabricado por Declasse en lugar de por Classique, aunque sigue llevando las insigneas de la última. Posiblemente es un error de Rockstar Games o simplemente no querían hacer una empresa aparte. *Aunque el Stallion tenga pintura de carreras, no aparece la carroceria a modificar del Diablo Stallion. de:Stallion en:Stallion fr:Stallion Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto III Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Vehículos de bandas Categoría:Depósito de incautaciones Categoría:Sunshine Autos Categoría:Garaje de requeridos de Shoreside Vale Categoría:Pizarrón de importación y exportación Categoría:Medalla de bronce Categoría:Vehículos descapotables Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto V Categoría:Contenido exclusivo de PS4, PC y Xbox One